


A Loyal Friend

by teen_warlock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_warlock/pseuds/teen_warlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where only a select few, such as nobles who can afford to pay for the most powerful protection there is in this world, the creatures known as the Animis. The select few people who can turn into animals who's life purpose is to protect their masters at any cost. The story begins when King Uther Pendragon of Camelot, decides its high time for his Son and Ward to form a contract with only the best Animis there is in the Kingdom of Camelot. Who will be the lucky Animis? What dangers and unlikely friendships will bring along with it? And what destiny will be set in motion? Read and Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Hi Everyone! This is my first Merlin fiction AU. Let me know if I should change a few things or add things to make this story more enjoyable for those merlin fans out there! :) well without further a do! On with the story. ( Disclaimer: I Do Not Own BBC Merlin )

 

 

Chapter 1:

The Birth of a Powerful Destiny

 

It was a dark and stormy night in the village of Ealdor, where we find Hunith a widower who is about to go into labor.

" Come on Hunith, you can do it, just hang on for a bit longer...Thats it..now deep breathes." Gaius her childhood friend and physician was coaxing Hunith through her labor. " Thats it Hunith.. nice and easy."

" Gaius...It Hurts!" Hunith said through the pain.

" I know Hunith, but I already gave you as many pain killers that I can give you. Too many and you would go numb and wouldn’t be able to feel your baby's movements. I need you to tell me when exactly you feel the baby coming." Gaius tried to tell Hunith. Although through all the noise Hunith was making it was quite possible that she only grasped a few of those words.

" I’m trying Gaius....AGHHH!!! " Hunith exclaimed. She had seen women go into labor in her village and knew that this was not going to be a pleasent experience. Although, this pain went _way_ beyond her expectations.

Gaius applied another cool cloth to Hunith's forehead, she groaned at the small relief from her heat-induced labor.

Another contraction elicited a small groan from Hunith.

" Gaius!... I think...I Think its Time!" Hunith managed to tell Gaius before another bigger contraction hit her.

Gaius quickly got to work, spreading Hunith’s legs in order to see if there was any sign of the baby coming. Seeing none, but never one to argue when a mother knows, she knows. He left the room, and went in search of the small basin filled water he had filled a couple of minutes ago, to see if it was still warm. Letting a small curse under his breath when he felt that the water was nowhere near as warm as it should be, he went to put it over the fire once again.

"AHHHH!...GAIUS!!!" Hunith's panicked and pain filled yell could be heard from the other room. Adrenaline running through his veins he quickly grabbed a couple of clean cloths and headed over to the room.

" I'm here Hunith." Gaius said.

" Gaius!!..My Baby!!.. I..I feel it!!" Hunith exclaimed, wide eyed and pleading to her best friend.

Gaius checked once again and he definitely saw a small head peaking through.

" Ok, Hunith I need you to give me a strong push!" Gaius's tone left no room for argument and Hunith concentrated through her pain filled mind to listen to this voice of reason.

Taking a deep breath she began to push, she felt her child start to slowly ease out.

" Again Hunith!" Gaius ordered

Another hard push had her yelling in pain. Hunith could feel her strength waning but she had to get through this, her unborn child depended on her and she was NOT about to let him down.

She could barely hear Gaius tell her to give another push. With new resolve she pushed again. 

And this time she could hear among her scream a much smaller cry of that of her child.

She felt so overwhelmed with relief she could feel herself slowly losing consciousness. I want to sleep, Hunith thought. She was just so tired.

Meanwhile, Gaius, as soon as he had saw the baby come out he caught him and cut the imbelacle cord. Wrapping up the baby in one of the clean cloths, he then took the baby to the now warm water. He quickly dried him with a clean cloth and took him to see his mother for the first time.

Upon seeing Hunith look so tired and pale, panic seemed to slowly fill Gaius. He got closer to Hunith and lifted her son to her eye level.

" Look Hunith, its a healthy baby boy. You did very good Hunith." Gaius told Hunith

Hunith pried one eye open, wanting to see her son,

" He is so Beautiful...Hi there son..." Hunith smiled down at her precious son.

The baby with bright blue teary eyes looked at his mom and immediately calmed down, recognizing his mother. He gurgled a little, holding up a small hand wanting to touch her for the first time. Seeking a form of contact with his mother.

Hunith held her baby's small hand, and gave it a small squeeze. Trying to convey how much he was loved through the contact.

Gaius watched all this unfold with teary eyes. He had helped many women in labor, enough to know the signs of when a women had given all the strength she had during the labor, that when it was all over they were left with none for themselves and had slowly died.

It seemed that Hunith didn’t need to be told this, for when she took off her eyes from her child and looked at Gaius with tired filled eyes but also with a tint of pride at her greatest accomplishment a mother can ever hope to fulfill. The giving of another life to one so small and innocent.

" Thank you Gaius...Thank you... for everything..." Hunith whispered to Gaius.

Gaius let tears flow freely and just nodded his head. Too overwhelmed with emotions to answer Hunith back.

Hunith looked back down to her son and the baby in question looked up and smiled at his mother. Never letting go of her finger.

" You will accomplish many great things...I can feel it in my soul. You will be great my little Merlin..." Hunith whispered to her son while planting a kiss to his forehead.

The baby smiled and gurgled some more. Hunith then for the last time looked at Gaius and said 

" Will you take care of him?" To which Gaius finally found his voice and with a shaky breath responded 

" Of course, there is no need to ask. I would be-be Honored Hunith... I'll protect him with my life." Gaius said the latter with a steady voice.

Hunith smiled and nodded. Then for the last time she looked at her baby boy and said

" I love you Merlin...never forget that." Then she handed the baby over to Gaius, Merlin however did not want to let go, and made a small noise of protest from being taking from his mother.

Hunith smiled and finally let herself be taken into unconsciousness. Her last words being whispered

"Thank you...Old friend..." and with that Hunith breathed no more.

Gaius took a shake breath and once again it seemed he could not stop the flow of tears falling from his face. Goodbye Hunith. I will protect Merlin with my life and raise him as my own.

And with that final vow, Gaius packed his belongings and made sure to let a women in the village know that Hunith had passed away.

Then, once Merlin was wrapped in blankets and snoring softly against his shoulder, he made his way to his horse and with one last look towards Ealdor he urged his horse home.

\--------- 1 Year later --------

"Merlin! Get back here this instant young man!" Gaius bellowed at his new charge. He had taken to hiding potions from Gaius for fun and this time was no different.

The boy, just laughed at his guardian and with mischievous blue eyes that seemed to go a deeper blue by the day, ran off to the other room.

Gaius just sighed and began to make his way over to where the young boy ran off to. However, before he reached the door he had heard a yelp?

What? That sounded like- His thoughts were interrupted by a small bark and a whine that followed it.

No! it cant be! it would be too soon let alone impossible!

Quickly Gaius reached the door and opened it and the sight that greeted him did not ease his suspicions.

There on the floor was what would seem to be a small wolf pup. It's fur a beautiful ebony, followed by a black wet nose and impossibly golden yellow eyes that almost seemed to glow with a strange power.

" Merlin?" Gaius called calmly. His Thoughts being anything but calm. This can't be! He is far too young to be changing this fast! He is only One year old for crying out loud!! And yet the proof was staring at him right in the face. 

He is an Animis! Gaius realization left him incapable of any thought other than, oh crap.

The pup upon hearing his name, looked up at him and seemed to scent him before he was bounding his way over to Gaius. Gaius was so shocked by his realization that he was knocked down by the small black fur that came bounding his way. The pup let his small pink tongue come out and in doing so, small white fangs could be seen. 

The small wolf pup oblivious to his guardians dilemma began to lick his face all over.

" Mer-Merlin!...Sto-op! This is...No t-time to be happy." Gaius tried to explain to his young ward turned wolf.

The pup having sensed his guardian’s distress immediately stopped and got off. He looked at Gaius with those yellow eyes and quirked his head to the side.

Gaius having recovered from the intense licking slowly sat down on his knees and looked over his Animis with a quizzical eye. He noticed how Merlin’s ears and tail were all a dark black, no other color on his fur could be seen.

He gave a sigh, and Merlin sensing his distress once more made his way over to Gaius and began to nuzzle his arm, trying to comfort him.

Gaius smiled down at the wolf's behavior and picked him up. Merlin looked at Gaius and let his pink tongue roll out panting a little.

"Oh, my boy, what are we going to do?" Gaius questioned

The puppy in turn just let out a small happy bark.

Gaius smiled, however inside he was very worried. He knew how Animis were treated. They were mostly seen as possessions rather than people. Slaves forced into a job of protecting their masters until the day they die. He did not want that life for Merlin, however he could do little to stop his fate, he could only help him control his transformations. And pray that his master will be compassionate towards Merlin.

 First thing is first though, I need to ask if anyone knows where the Animis Camp is located.. 

Gaius began to ask around the market place to see if anyone knew. He finally got his answer from a close friend of his who knew that they had a camp located deep within the forest of Ameton. Gaius thanked the man and 2 years later, he was packing things for both him and Merlin for the long journey to the forest of Ameton.

To be Continued...

 

 

 


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius and Merlin's Journey to the Animis Camp. Merlin makes new friends and perhaps a few enemies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank everyone who bookmarked and commented on my previous chapter! Those Comments keep me writing :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

Chapter 2

The Beginning 

It was a warm and sunny day when Merlin and Gaius started out on their journey towards the forest of Ameton.

 

“ Gaius? Where are we going?” The recently turned 3-year-old Merlin asked his Guardian.

 

“ We are on our way to the Forrest of Ameton, where we will hopefully find a special camp, a camp that will help you control your abilities and help you perfect them.”

 

“ Ohh…” a small sad voice replied.

Gaius looked down at the joined hands of Merlin and his. Noting that Merlin’s young face held a hint of sadness and worry.

 

“ Merlin.” Gaius began. “ Its ok, to be scared, but I can assure you there is absolutely nothing to worry about my boy.”

 

Gaius said while giving Merlin’s hand a short squeeze of comfort.

 

Knowing what might get Merlin’s spirits up, he added,

 

“ And who knows, maybe you will be able to make friends who are like yourself while you are at camp.” Gaius said cheerfully with a smile.

 

As he had hoped, Merlin looked up at Gaius with a face full of  happiness.

 

“ You really think so?” Merlin asked excitedly. Instantly perking up at the idea of finally being able to make some friends.

 

_Flashback to 1 year ago_

_A young Merlin could be seen helping Gaius out with the laundry, holding a huge woven basket overflowing with laundry ready to dry. To any other 2 year old this task would seem to be impossible to accomplish and yet to Merlin it was no heavier than a feather._

_Gaius was preparing to hang the Laundry when a group of children around the same age as Merlin had come running across their path, laughing and playing with one another, seeming to have the time of their lives._

_Merlin had also caught sight of the group of children, a forlorn look coming across his features. Gaius noticed this and looked back at the children, said children seemed to have no other care in the world._

_Gaius gave a sigh,_ I’m so sorry my boy, you will never be able to play with normal children. You have not yet learned control of your powers and transformations. _Gaius thought._

_Gaius was brought out of his thoughts by a sad voice._

_“ Gaius, why cant I play with them? I_ Promise _I’ll be extra careful, Honest. “ Merlin’s pleading voice came with a small whine, pleading Gaius to let him be as carefree as those children seemed to be._

_With a heavy heart, Gaius closed his eyes for a moment, steeling himself for the next set of words that would come out of his mouth, words that would not be the ones Merlin was begging to hear._

_“ Merlin, my boy, we have discussed this before. You can’t play with the other children since they are not like you. You must understand, this is for your own good and the safety of those children. If anything were to happen to either you or the boys, it would cause a lot of trouble for the both of us. Now, do you want that?”_

_Merlin looked down at the sole of his worn shoes, moving the tip of one of his shoes to the side. Moving the rich soil underneath a bit to the side, a back and forth motion._

_“No… I don't want to hurt anyone Gaius…” Merlin replied, still not looking up at his guardian._

_“ Don't worry Merlin, I promise, there will come a time where you will be able to make lots of friends. Friends that you wont have to hid who you are from them. People who you will come to trust with your life even. Just be patient a little while longer. I promise, those friendships will be worth the wait.”_

_Gaius watched as his words sunk unto Merlin. The words seeming to give new hope to Merlin and seemed to chase the sadness away leaving only behind happy thoughts._

_“ Ok, Gaius I can wait a while longer.” Merlin said with a smile._

_Gaius let a small smile reflect on his own face as well._

_“ That's the spirit. Now, let’s see to these clothes yes?”_

_End of flashback_

Gaius smiled at the memory, knowing that Merlin might also be thinking about those words he said long ago.

 

“ I know so.” Gaius said with a smile.

 

Merlin seemed to be satisfied with that answer, and without further questions continued their journey to the Forrest of Ameton.

 

They stopped for food and water breaks throughout the path to the Forrest of Ameton. During those breaks Merlin would be asking questions of what he would see? How many friends would he make? Would they be boys or girls? What will the camp be like?

 

All these questions would be responded with uncertainty and just left Merlin more curious every passing day.

 

And finally, after 5 days of walking and seeping on the Forrest floor, Merlin and Gaius arrived at the Camp.

 

Upon reaching the clearing Gaius said “ We are finally here. Look closely Merlin, This will be your home for the next few months.”

 

Merlin looked around and with a huge smile and wide eyes, Merlin let out a small gasp of excitement. His eyes drinking up the sight of his new home.

 

The Camp was located on a huge clearing; the trees seemed to clear out for miles, surrounding the camp was a wall, not very tall one at that, however if one looked close enough it was surrounded by a shimmering substance. It appeared to be a magical shield protecting the camp and anyone within it.

 

The next thing Merlin noticed was that there seemed to be a small group of a mix of adults and small children.

 

Upon seeing the children Merlin wanted to go talk and play with them, he was so excited he could feel his wolf form coming. He could feel his once perfect blunt white teeth start to become sharp canines. Merlin knowing the signs of his transformations immediately tried to calm down. Taking a deep breath like Gaius taught him control, he breathed in and counted to 5, then let it go and counted backwards from 5 to 1. He repeated this action 2 more times until he felt completely in control once again.

 

_Whew, that was close. I need to prove to Gaius I can control myself or else he won’t let me play with the other kids at camp._ Merlin thought sternly to himself.

 

He looked at his guardian hoping he hadn’t caught his slip up. It seemed luck was with him for it Gaius attention was elsewhere. Taking note of the precautions the camp had in order to protect the Animis that would soon be keeping Merlin safe.

 

Without looking at Merlin, Gaius took his hand in his. Unconsciously wanting to feel his charge, not wanting to let go just yet.

 

Merlin having grown accustomed to Gaius’s hand in his took little notice of this. His hands curling instinctively around Gaius hand, also seeking comfort in his guardian, needing some reassurance that although this is going to be something new, it would be all for the best.

 

Merlin and Gaius looked at one another, and in that one look that passed through them, seemed to be enough to give each other courage to take the first step towards the camp.

 

Once they reached the clearing and started to come close to the other parents and their children, everyone seemed to take a glance at them. The adults stared at Merlin and Gaius as they walked in. Seeming to be sizing them up, wondering if they could be trusted or not. When the staring wouldn’t stop, Merlin started to get nervous.

 

_Oh no, I can’t do this! Why are they all staring at me? Oh no, it’s because they know I’m different!! What was I thinking!? I’ll make a fool of myself in front of all these kids and Adults and I’ll never be able to make a friend because they will think I’m weird._ Merlin’s inner ramblings caused a small whine to escape his mouth. His eyes fixed on the ground as he walked.

 

Gaius had heard Merlin’s whine and grew a bit concerned. He gave his hand a squeeze and that seemed to calm Merlin down a bit. He stopped walking as soon as he reached a Older looking man that appeared to be in his late 30s and was holding the hand of who appeared to be his daughter. Seeming the more friendly of the group of people surrounding them, Gaius decided to introduce himself.

 

Merlin was now calmer than he was moments ago, the comfort squeeze that Gaius always seemed to know when to give him had helped him a lot. He noticed that they were getting closer to this older looking man and a girl that appeared around his age. The man was rather tall, and had tan skin along with the girl that was in a small pale yellow dress.

 

 

“ Hello, “ Gaius said while extending his hand towards the man.

 

The man turned around at the greeting and smiled back at Gaius. Suspicion in his eyes as he returned the greeting. He seemed to be unconsciously stepping in front of his daughter, a movement done so subtly that if Gaius was not looking closely at the mans movements, he would have missed the protective stance all together. The move was one he had seen and done himself a few times. As a parent he knew the move quite well. Seeing how the man moved in front of his daughter seeming to want to shield her from his view, when he shook Gaius’s offered hand.

 

“ Hello, “ The man replied in a gruffly voice. Looking at Gaius up and down, sizing him up, determining whether he was a friend or enemy.

 

“  Do you by any chance know if this is where we can sign up the children to be enrolled at the Animis Camp?” Gaius asked the man.

 

“ Yes, I believe so, I was just about to make line myself.” The man replied a bit friendlier than before.

 

Noticing his change of tone Gaius lightened up his tone to more friendly one as well.

 

“ I see you are here with your daughter I assume?” Gaius asked while trying to take a look at the young girl that was now peeking from behind her father’s leg.

 

“Yes, yes I am. To tell you the truth good sire, as a parent I am rather worried for her. You know how things are for Animis, as parents we are burdened with the knowledge that they can never hope to live a peaceful or even a long life at that.” The man replied with a sad tone. All the while looking down at his daughter.

 

“ As a fellow parent I can agree with you on that sir. I wouldn't know what I would do if anything happened to Merlin.” Gaius said while looking down at his young charge.

“ Oh, is that the name of the fine lad I see?” The man asked Gaius. Looking merlin up and down. Merlin, upon hearing his name, jerked his head up and looked at the man in the eye. In doing so he began blushing a bit, and gave the man a shy smile.

 

“ Hello.” Merlin replied and then went back to looking at his feet, a light blush still seen on his face.

 

Gaius smiled at Merlin’s shyness.

 

“ Yes, that is correct. My name is Gaius by the way, and what may I inquire is your name good sir?” Gaius asked his new acquaintance.

 

The man smiled, a genuine one this time Gaius noted.

 

“ My name is Tom, I’m the local blacksmith from a small town not far from here.” Tom answered Gaius with a hint of pride.

 

“ Hello Tom, it is very nice to meet you. I hope we can become great friend’s.” Gaius asked warmly.

 

“ Of, course Gaius, we parents have to stick together.” Tome replied cheerfully.

“ Oh, this is my daughter Guinevere. Guinevere say Hi to Gaius.” Tom told Guinevere, who in turn seemed to also blush albeit a bit more brightly than Merlin’s blush and looked up at Gaius’s kind eyes.

 

“ Hello…” Came a small quiet voice. And as fast as lightning Gwen quickly went back to hiding behind her father’s leg.

 

Gaius smiled at the young girl and looked back up at Tom.

 

By this point Merlin’s blush was starting to go down and he was now able to concentrate on figuring out if whether this new girl could be friend material. Merlin and the young girl seemed to be sizing up one another just as the adults had first done.

 

Merlin unconsciously started to scent out this young girl. He knew he could trust his nose, and what he smelled was a strange scent. One that told his instincts _animal_ and _not human_. He took another whiff; the girl at this point was slowly inching away from her father ‘s leg, seeming to get more confident by the second. She began looking at Merlin more closely.

 

The more the girl came out from behind her father’s leg the more of a clear scent Merlin was able to pick up. He could immediately tell her father was a blacksmith, he smelled of coal, iron and smoke. However the girl was giving off a scent of trees, and grass. As if she had just spent an hour running through the woods. Merlin decided that he liked that smell right away, he smiled at her who in turn seemed to have liked what she saw because she gave a smile back.

 

Then Merlin reached out his hand, offering it to the girl saying. “ My name is Merlin I’m and Animis. And you are?”

 

The girl smiled and replied. “ My name is Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen if you like. I’m an Animis too.” She told Merlin with a bright smile.

 

“Hello Gwen.” Merlin tried out her name.

 

Gwen giggled and said “ You already said hi, silly.”

 

Merlin laughed. “ Yeah I guess I did didn’t I ?” Merlin said while rubbing the back of his head shyly, and blushing a slight pink. He decided he liked Gwen’s laugh, it sounded like the twinkling of bells.

 

The parent’s watched the whole exchange with a fond smile.

 

_Yes Merlin, these are the friendships that are worth waiting for._ Gaius thoughts were interrupted by a horn being sounded at the front of the gates of the camp. Parents and children all looked at the front of the gates at the sound of the horns. The gates were starting to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of posting the next chapter around tonight so keep an eye out for it :D


	3. Meeting the Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin prepares to say his goodbyes and say hello to his upcoming studies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First i want to apologize for the tardiness of this chapter, it was meant to be uploaded on friday night however there was a family emergency and i was busy with school work on top of that. I am sincerely sorry and hope the ext chapter wont take as long to upload as the this one. i would like to thank everyone who bookmarked and commented on my Pervious chapters :) let me know what you guys think of this chapter, criticism is very much welcomed ;)

Chapter 3

Meeting the teachers

 

The horns blaring in the distance towards the front of the camp had caught every parent and child’s attention. The slow creaking sound the gate was making could be heard all the way from the back of the crowd, its ominous sound making the parents wonder if the gate had ever been opened before. Walking towards the open gate were  5 people dressed in long robes, all walking side by side to one another giving an air of respect and great power around one another. The parents could do nothing more but stare in awe at the five people slowly approaching the front of the group. Once a bit closer to the front of the group, the parents could now get a better look at these strangers faces.

 Among the group of five, there were 2 women; one of them seemed to be in her mid 30’s. Wearing a long red robe the color of crimson blood, her long skinny pale limbs along with a slim figure she possessed in her elegant walk. Her eyes were a shade of clear blue, the blue one might see on a clear sunny day. Not to mention the beauty of her small nose and perfect red lips that were all the while curved into a smile, looking among the group of adults and children.

 The other held the same beauty as the other however; she was a bit older. She looked to be in her 60s, she wore a light blue dress not unlike the younger woman next to her, she had her golden hair in a braid that reached below her breasts; her eyes were the color of green grass and shone just as bright as a twinkling of stars. She had a smile that was kind and endearing, and although old age seemed to be near she also had an air of energy around her.

 The rest were men, all of them striding forward in the same pace as the women in their group. One of the three was a very tall and humble looking man about his mid 30s, he had dark skin and was wearing a long brown robe that reached his sandals, he appeared to have no hair and his eyes and demeanor showed wisdom beyond years.

 The other was a pale, around his 30s, strict looking man. His presence almost screamed respect. His cold hard face left no room for kindness or generosity, he had short wavy black hair and wore a similar robe as his other male companions, however his was a midnight black, the color matching his cold eyes that seemed to know your every fear. In short, he was not a man to be messed with.

 And finally the man that seemed to stand out the most out of all of them, was a man that seemed to be going to celebrate his 68th birthday. He had brown wavy hazel brown hair, his robe matching the color of his rare colored hair. It seemed to almost shine in the sun while he walked. Unlike the other man he had an air of respect that seemed almost instinctual, anyone with eyes could see that this man has seen many things and has learned many valuable experiences. He had a kind smile on as he made his way with his companions to the front of the gate.

The people had slowly begun gathering closer to the gate, their children not far behind them. Gaius and Tom followed the crowd, making sure to keep Merlin and Gwen who seemed to be wanting to be as close to one another as possible, between them as they got closer to get a better look at the strange group of people.

 As soon as the group of five stopped at the front of the now open gates, started to wait patiently for the group of people to come closer and as soon as they made sure they caught everyone’s attention, the man with the hazel robe stepped forward from where his group was standing.

 “ Greetings Parents and young Animis.” The mans voice almost seemed to boom with power, and many parents were left shocked from the power behind this seemingly feeble old man.

 The man smiled, now used to receiving this kind of reaction from parents from the past years he has done this speech. He then gave a short pause and continued speaking.

 “ Welcome to the Animis Camp!” With a sweeping motion with his hands he gestured towards the camp behind him.

 “ We are all very excited to have new Animis who are ready to begin their training to become the best Animis they can be. Here we will prepare them for their future jobs, as protectors and guardians of nobles. Many of you parents know this and we will soon make sure your children know the responsibilities and dangers that this job requires of them. Here they will learn their history; going back generations from when the first generation of Animis was first introduced among us. This class will be taught by Alator.”

 At this point he had gestured to the man with brown robe who had taken a step forward at the mention of his name. He gave a short bow to the parents and smiled. When the elder of the group saw he was done he continued on by saying…

 “ The young Animis will also learn Self defense, both for themselves and how to better protect their respected masters in the future, along with learning how to control their transformations at will. All of this will be taught by non other than Agrivane and Nimueh.”

 Just like with Alator at the mention of their names the man with the cold hard stare and the woman in red both stepped forward and gave a small bow at the group and went back to their place behind the elderly man. Seemingly satisfied the elderly man began to speak once more…

 “ And finally without further ado I will present our finest healer Camelot has to offer, Alice, she will be taking care of your children when they have an accident or get injured. I can rest assure you parents, there is no better healer qualified than Alice here. “

 At this point, the woman in blue also followed her colleague’s example and took a step forward and gave a smile to the parents and kids. She seemed to bush a little at the compliment that was given, and took a step back.

“ Likewise all of these colleagues of mine are all more than qualified to be your children’s teachers, they are all in good hands I can assure you. “

 At this the man gave a small smile. “Its about time I introduced myself, I am the headmaster at this camp, my name is Kilgharrah and I will over see all the activities at this camp. Any problems will be handled by me, and I warn you now young Animis,” Here Kilgharrah leaned a bit forward towards the crowd looking at the children in the eye, making sure to catch every single one of the Animis attention. However once he reached Merlin’s cool blue eyes, he gave a small gasp.

  _This Animis is not like the others, in fact he is more special and important than all theses Animis combined!_ Kilgharrah’s shock was not missed by his fellow teachers who all had heard Kilgharrah’s small gasp of surprise. They all tried to look at who he was watching however, Kilgharrah had quickly looked away and continued on as if he had never stopped.

 “ I do not tolerate any mischievous behavior or any fights among Animis in my Camp. There will be a time of break where you will be free to do as your dear hearts please, however during the classes, this is all forbidden. You shall face me in my tent if you should decide to break any of these rules.” Kilgharrah’s eyes seemed to bore into the very souls of the young Animis while he said those words.

 By this point many kids looked ready to bolt, some even shaking in fear, quivering behind their parents legs. Merlin however was more confused than frightened. He had felt it when Kilgharrah had stared at him for a moment longer than any one else. He just couldn't figure out why exactly.

 With a satisfied smirk, Kilgharrah returned his attention to the parents. “ This camp only allows Animis of the ages of three to four years of age, you shall be able to see your children twice every two weeks. Here your children will be fed and will wear a simple uniform for both girls and men. “ Kilgharrah looked at the parents making sure they understood. Many had sad faces at having to only being able to see their kids twice every two weeks, yet they all knew that deep down they needed to do this for their kids.

 Gaius looked down at Merlin who still had a small frown on his face, however when he felt Gaius gaze on him he looked up at his guardian with loving eyes. Those ocean blue eyes held a bit of excitement and love for his guardian, and the smile Merlin beamed at him made Gaius smile down sadly at Merlin.

 Gaius was brought back to attention by Kilgharrah’s next words.

 “ You shall have until the next horn sounds to say your goodbyes. “ And with that Kilgharrah started to head back inside to camp, wanting to give the parents their time alone with their kids. The teachers followed in his wake.

 Gaius leant down at Merlin’s eye level, Merlin looked at his mentor with once again loving eyes however this time he could tell they seemed a bit sad and maybe a little watery. Gaius looked up behind Merlin to see Tom doing the same to Gwen, kneeling at eye level and seemed to be whispering words of encouragement to the silently crying Gwen.

 Gaius turned his attention back to Merlin and taking his small hand in his, he said,

 “ You ready Merlin?” Gaius asked with a sad smile.

 “ Yeah, I suppose…” came the small reply. Merlin was once again looking down at his feet unwilling to look at his guardian for one last time. he held Gaius hand a little bit tighter, not wanting to let go just yet.

 Gaius resolved hardened a bit more, doing everything he can to bring Merlin’s spirits back up.

 “ Come on Merlin, you will have lots of fun! You will learn so much more control with real teachers than you would have ever had with me. Don't worry we will see each other twice every two weeks. You will see, they will fly by so fast you wont even miss me…” Gaius said this last part sadly but knowing that this small sacrifice was worth it. Merlin will be better off here with his own kind.

 Merlin looked up at Gaius and smiled, a true smile. The ones that Gaius was not able to resist smiling back.

 “ Of course ill miss you Gaius! But I promise to study real hard and make sure I make new friends and make new memories so I can tell you all about them when I see you again. You will see, ill be the best Animis ever. “ Merlin said with a proud smile.

 Gaius’s heart felt like it was about burst with joy and pride.

 “ Of course Merlin, I wouldn't expect anything less.” He said while ruffling Merlin’s raven black hair.

 Merlin smiled into the familiar touch.

 Gaius looked around him at the other parents who were giving tearful goodbyes and hugs at their kids.

 Most Animis seemed to be crying into their parent’s arms, not ever wanting to let go.

 Gaius knew the feeling, he glanced down at Merlin and knelt down at his eye level once more and gave merlin a hug. Merlin eagerly returned the embrace and Gaius whispered into Merlin’s hair...

 “ I love you Merlin, never forget that.”

 He felt Merlin’s arms go a little bit tighter and heard Merlin whisper back

 “ I love you too.”

 Gaius could feel tears threatening to spill however he bravely reeled them back in. he couldn't afford to let Merlin see him cry. He needed to be strong for the both of them.

 Gaius reluctantly removed his arms and smiled at Merlin who smiled back at Gaius.

 The horn began to sound and the children began to pull away from their parents, forming a line at the front of the gates.

 Merlin looked for Gwen and took her hand. She seemed to be trying to hold back the tears, her eyes were red and her nose was runny. Merlin smiled at Gwen, hopeing to cheer her up a bit. It seemed to work because she gave him a watery smile in return. Both looked at their parents and waved goodbye with their other hands and began making their way at the back of the line with the other Animis.

 Kilgharrah was at the front of the line, “ Ready young Animis, This is the start of your destinies.” And with that he began to lead the line inside the gates.

 Gaius and Tom seemed to be rooted at the spot, all the while looking at the backs of their children, as they made their way into the camp.

  _You were always destined to do great things Merlin, I can feel it in my bones just like your mother did. This camp will teach you many helpful things, and perhaps you will make not so good memories but its those that make us who we are in the end. Good luck my boy._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK! so this is a bit short for my first chapter but hopefully my next chapter will be a bit more longer. I'm hopeing to update this story at least once or twice a week :) I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter !! please comment and let me know how I can better improve my writing :D  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
